Behind Thy Black Shadow
by Rozen91
Summary: Voldemort mati dan seorang gadis pergi, lenyap dari  hiruk pikuk  kemenangan. "Come here… come here… mY coLd-BloOdeD mAriOneTtE …"


**Summary: **Voldemort mati dan seorang gadis pergi, lenyap dari hiruk pikuk kemenangan. "Come here… come here… mY coLd-BloOdeD mAriOneTtE …"

**.**

**.**

**Behind Thy Black Shadow**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Shadow 0: Prologue

**.**

**.**

"**Come here... come here… mY coLd-BloOdeD mAriOneTtE."**

**xxx**

**Liburan Akhir Tahun Ajaran. 21 Agustus 1994.**

Zzssssshhh!

"Ukh…auh…" rintih seorang gadis yang tertelungkup di atas tanah berbatu. Wajahnya lecet dan kotor di sana sini. Hujan yang deras pun belum mampu membersihkan lumpur di wajahnya itu. Ia memaksa kakinya yang luka parah hingga mengeluarkan darah menahan beban tubuhnya saat berdiri. Tangannya gemetar, merasa asing dengan rasa dingin tetesan hujan yang mengenai lukanya. Gadis itu berjalan tertatih-tatih. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca yang dengan mudah disamarkan oleh hujan, terus menatap pemandangan di depannya. Air mata mulai tergenang, tak kuasa menahan emosi akibat hal yang tengah dilihatnya itu.

Darah mengalir bersama hujan. Darah dua orang dewasa yang terbujur kaku di depan gadis itu, di samping sebuah mobil yang tak lagi utuh. Teriakan si gadis tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke arah dua orang itu. Tangannya terulur, berusaha memperdekat jarak walau pun itu mustahil. Gadis itu tersandung dan terjungkal ke depan. Ia hanya terbujur kaku di sela-sela rintihan dan isakan kesakitan. Air matanya yang mengalir tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa.

Sakit…

Sakit…

Siapa saja…

tolong…

Tap.

Ia mendongak, mendapati seorang berjubah dengan tudung hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Orang asing itu berlutut di sampingnya. Tangannya yang berkilau karena tetes-tetes hujan menyentuh dagu gadis di depannya. Sejumput rambut pirangnya yang panjang keluar dari tudung. Gadis yang masih tertelungkup lebih mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, mencoba melihat wajah orang di depannya. Sontak, ia terdiam membisu.

Saat menatap mata merah gelap di balik tudung hitamnya.

Merah, bagai darah hangat yang kental.

**xxx**

**Hogwarts- 1997- Kematian Voldemort. Draco's POV.**

Pancaran sinar menghujam langit kelabu dan gemuruh yang membuat keseimbanganku terguncang terjadi. Tanganku berpegang pada sebuah tiang yang tak lagi bisa dibilang utuh. Persetan dengan semua itu. Yang penting aku tidak jatuh.

Karena Malfoy **tidak **jatuh.

Getaran bumi mereda. Aku bertanya-tanya ada apa ini. Jelas, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tempatku berdiri bukanlah tempat yang bisa melihat ke seluruh tempat yang terjadi peperangan. Aku masih berada di dalam kastil yang perlahan mulai menunjukkan keruntuhan. Menaklukkan beberapa Pelahap Maut yang mulai menyadari bahwa aku seorang pembelot. Pengkhianat yang menjijikan, kata mereka. Aku bahkan ingat saat ayahku menggeram murka dan membentakku. Tapi, kulawan dia, walau pun dengan tangan gemetar.

Aah, aku ini memang hina.

"Kita menang!" Aku tersadar dari lamunan. Kita menang? Siapa yang menang? Kita atau 'kita' yang lain?

Aku menengadah saat melihat sinar-sinar putih menyorot ke langit dari jendela. Aku menyeringai.

Pihak putih telah menang.

Voldemort jelas telah dikalahkan oleh si Kepala Pitak… maksudku, Potter.

Kakiku segera meloncati 2-3 anak tangga karena kegirangan yang bisa dibilang hyper. Beberapa mayat musuh ku langkahi dengan senang hati. ('Langkahi dulu mayatku'? Makan itu!) Sorak sorai kemenangan mungkin bisa terdengar berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya. Aku baru saja sampai di koridor lantai 1 saat melihat sosok yang kukenal berdiri tak jauh dari tangga.

Mu… maksudku, Granger. Ya, sepertinya memang dia. Aku terdiam di tempatku menatapnya heran. Dia sedang memandang ke lapangan dari koridor, di mana orang-orang berkumpul dan saling berpelukan bahagia.

Aku masih menatapnya heran.

Dia menatap ke luar tanpa ekspresi. Apa dia tidak senang?

Oke, ini aneh. Seharusnya dia senang karena setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort. Tapi… kenapa?

Aku mengangkat alis saat melihatnya berpaling dan berjalan membelakangiku, menyusuri koridor. Sungguh! Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang masuk di otakku ketika kakiku melangkah mengekorinya diam-diam. Dan anehnya sepertinya dia tidak menyadariku sama sekali.

Apa ini? Dia ingin ke selasar timur? Mau kemana dia?

Aku tertegun saat tahu dia sudah melewati gubuk tua Hagrid. Tentu saja.

Hutan Terlarang.

Aku masih mengikutinya. Jantungku berdebar keras saat sadar bahwa dia melangkahi mayat-mayat di bawah kakinya tanpa sedikitpun perasaan simpati.

Dan Granger tidak seperti itu. Dia **pasti** menyingkir dan mencari jalan lain dari pada melangkahi mayat, terlebih mayat rekan-rekannya. Dia sudah menuruni bukit dan tanganku sedikit gemetar. Kupercepat langkahku. Paling tidak 1 meter di belakangnya tak akan menarik perhatian. Lagi pula, sepertinya dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah memasuki jajaran pohon pertama Hutan. Aku berhenti tepat di depan jajaran pohon pertama.

Nafasku tercekat. Rahangku mengeras dan tubuhku menegang.

Di dalam remang-remang cahaya di dalam hutan. Aku melihatnya.

Seorang pria yang memakai jubah tak lazim bagi penyihir. Pakaiannya terbilang kuno. Pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Granger yang sama sekali tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Dia tampak berbicara, namun tak ada kata yang bisa kutangkap. Suara di otakku menjerit untuk segera melangkahkan kaki lari dari tempat itu, atau sembunyi, terserahlah. Bagaimana pun juga, jika dua orang itu menoleh, maka aku yang sedang berdiri membeku ini akan tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka.

Entah kenapa, pria itu lantas menoleh ke arahku seolah dia mendengar jeritan di otakku .

Dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

Dengan matanya yang semerah darah.

Dan kulitnya sangat pucat.

Dalam sekejap, aku langsung tahu. Dia adalah…

"Vampir…" gumamku tak percaya. Apakah… Granger memang sengaja membawaku ke sini untuk disantap oleh si Vampir? Kuharap tidak.

Tanganku memegang erat tongkat sihir-yang-entah-milik-siapa. Kulihat Granger juga menoleh. Aku menelan ludah. Dia seperti bukan dia. Sorot matanya hampa dan dingin dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Si Vampir tersenyum dingin padaku. Dia berpaling dariku seolah aku tidaklah penting baginya, begitu pula dengan Granger. Pria itu menaruh tangannya di punggung Granger, tampaknya dia mengajak ke suatu tempat. Yang pastinya, lebih ke dalam hutan. Baru saja aku mengejapkan mataku, mereka telah menghilang.

Lututku melemas. Tanganku gemetar. Pikiranku yang kacau berusaha memeroses apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Dia, Granger, tapi bukan dia.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

xxx

"Hermione tewas? Apa maksudmu! Mungkin saja dia masih hidup, 'kan? Jasadnya saja tidak ditemukan dan kau bilang dia tewas! Kau gila!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gadis itu menghilang, meninggalkan misteri tentang keberadaannya.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau kenapa, mate? Kau tampak tegang."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pemuda itu tahu sesuatu.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaise… aku sedikit pusing. Aku mau ke kamar dulu."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dia tahu sesuatu dan memilih bungkam.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Siapa kau? A, apa maumu! Tolong! Jangan bunuh aku!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pria itu memohon untuk hidupnya.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perintah Tuanku adalah membunuhmu."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Namun, sang Marionette hanya mendengar Tuannya.<strong>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAARRGGH!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gadis itu mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.<strong>

"**Avada Kedavra."**

-End of Prologue-

**A/N: **Saya pertama dapat ide untuk buat fic tentang Marionette waktu baca fic yang berjudul **'Black Roses' **karya **Ankoku Naito.**


End file.
